Naruto: Back In Time
by KuroYukiR27
Summary: The 4th Great Ninja War ended. They won, but Team Seven excluding Kakashi was the only survivor. Naru fell in despair at the loss of her comrades and her lover. At the same time happy, because she, Sasuke, and Sakura has given a chance to change the past. To right all the wrong. Genderbend Fem!Naruto Beautiful and colorful swearings. Character(s) death Time Travel
1. Prologue

_Tears. Bloods. Screams_.

They had managed to defeat the juubi, in result the Konohagakure, Iwagakure. Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure shinobi forces were all wiped out. _But_ there's a three survivor and they are none other than... _Team seven,_ but of course, that exclude Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

 _"_ _Kakashi_ _-_ _sensei_ _...M-inna."_ a soft yet hoarse voice cried at the silent night with only the cold wind breeze could be heard as tears fallen down from her eyes.

It was Uzumaki Naru, a member of Team seven, jinchuuriki of the Demon Fox, and the _hero_ of Konohagakure...no the _hero_ of the whole Shinobi world.

"Kit." called the Kyuubi...or mostly known as Kurama.

"Oi dobe, wipe your tears and lets go. Crying won't bring them back alive." Sasuke said in his usual cold tone.

Sakura snapped on what Sasuke had said, "Nee, Sasuke. Are you even here when Konoha needs you before? You have no right to tell her that crying won't bring them back, that may be true. But you don't know how much Naru loves Konoha! She wouldn't betray the Village unlike you!" She shouted in anger.

Sasuke was shock, no he was more than shock. He always thought that Sakura would always be obssess with him. But no...if she still was, then she wouldn't have shout at him just for that dobe.

Just after Sakura have said that, a mist suddenly formed on their surroundings. They couldn't see anything, not even each other. Sakura readied her kunai and Sasuke held his sword that is in his waist, ready to lift it up anytime.

Naru on the other side stayed quiet and calm. Tears still glistening her blue calming eyes. She didn't bother to move a single bit and just stayed in her position still holding the _lifeless body_ of her lover.

The Kyuubi inside Naru felt a warm presence and chakra. A strong one. Who was it again? It's _Hagoromo_ _Otsutsuki_. His old master... _Kaguya Otsutsuki's son_ and the old vessel of the juubi that they had just defeated recently.

 _"Do you seek to change all the things_ _th_ _at_ _had gone wrong, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and_ _Namikaze_ _-_ _Uzumaki_ _Naru_ _?"_ The old man asked in a hopeful tone.

Naru laid Kakashi's lifeless body gently on the ground and stood up before speaking. "What can we do to right everything? Is there anything that I can do? That we can do?" She asked, full of hopes. She still wants to be with the others, with her friends, with her lover.

Sasuke felt the same way too, even if he can't express his true feelings, he too wants to protect the world of shinobi... the Konohagakure no Sato that his big brother dearly loved.

Sakura, she wants to save her future self from despair, she wants to save Sasuke from hatred, Naru from pain, and everyone. She still wants to be with her parents, with her bestfriend, Yamanaka Ino and despite all the insults that she have received, she still wants to protect the world and their village that the Yondaime and the previous Hokage have protected with all their might. She still wants Naru to become the Hokage. She wants to see Naru fulfill her dreams.

 _"There is and the only way is to...change the past."_

"We'll do it, for the Konohagakure no Sato and the World of Shinobi's sake." The three said in unison.

 _"Well then, please combine all your_ _chakra_ _together._ _Haruno_ _Sakura_ _control your_ _chakra_ _perfectly, Uchiha_ _Sasuke_ _be the guide and shield of the two,_ _Namikaze_ _-_ _Uzumaki_ _Naru_ _...give all the best that you can._ _KURAMA_ _NOW_ _!"_

After Hagoromo Otsutsuki have said that, Kurama's chakra burst out from Naru's body. The chakra, it wasn't normal. It's a million times stronger than her normal chakra, than Kurama's chakra. Was it a kekkei genkai? Or was it the hidden strength that Kurama has been supressing for his Kit?

The two did the same but not as strong as Naru. Then all of sudden, bright light suddenly engulfed the three of them and the old man who was watching from afar smiles warmly.

 _"Make things right. I know, your effort won't be futile."_ He said.

 _"Sensei, minna, I promise...I'll save you all! Just wait, dattebayo!"_ Naru said as she passed out from exhaustion along with her two friends.


	2. Team 7 and Team Minato Reunited

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

"Sensei! Obito! Kakashi! Look look! I found the herbs!" a sweet voice said happily and showed the herbs that she have found.

The blonde man hair smiled at the girl. "Good work, Rin."

"Minato-sensei, where's Kakashi?" Obito asked and looks around him but he couldn't find Kakashi. "That lazy Kakashi!"

The man called Minato felt a strong chakra, a very strong chakra. It was much more stronger than his, much more stronger than Kushina's, and much more stronger than the Kyuubi's.

"You two, don't leave by my side and just follow me. We are going to search for Kakashi." he said in a serious tone and looked at the two chuunin seriously. "Is that clear, Rin, Obito?"

The two felt nervous. They don't know why is their sensei acting like this but don't have much of a choice but to nod and agree. The three walked to search for their teammate, Kakashi and then Minato suddenly stopped when he saw Kakashi kneeling on the ground checking a _three person_ who was seriously injured and bleeding alot. The three person's clothes were all tattered.

Two young women and a man.

The pink haired woman wore a bloody tattered black shirt, a ninja pants, a shinobi sandals, and a bandage on her injured leg and a deep cut on her shoulder.

The ravenette man who resembles an Uchiha wore a bloody tattered white zippered, high collared, short-sleeve shirt and a dark blue tattered pants. He has a deep wound on his hips and his head were seriously bleeding.

On the other hand, the long blond hair woman who have a three whiskers mark on her cheeks and who looks like Minato, wore a bloody and tattered plain black shirt, and an orange pants which was torn so badly and on her legs, she has a bandage wrapped on it. She was the most injured compared to the other two. Deep cut on her stomach, few scratches on her skins and another deep wound on her hips.

"Kakashi, who are they?" Minato asked to the silver haired boy who was wearing black half mask.

Minato's eyes landed on the unconcious Naru. Shock and happiness was all he felt towards the teen. He don't know what was it. But, somehow, he is...happy?

Kakashi answered Minato with a shrug, "Dunno, just found them here, barely alive."

Naru's POV

 _"Kakashi. Who are they?"_

 _Kakashi? Who? Is that sensei? Wait, where am I? Why am I hearing the Yondaime-no-Tou-_ _chan_ _'s voice? Just what is happening here?_ _Where are we?_

 _"Dunno, just found them here, barely alive."_

 _Barely alive? Them? Right! Where's Sasuke and Sakura-chan?!_

 _"Rin, can you take a look at them?"_

 _Rin? Nohara Rin? Sensei and Obito's teammate?_

I slightly groaned as I opened my eyes. Too bright ugh. Then there I saw a girl who was about in the age of eleven with a rectangular purple marking on her face. "Ah! She's alive." the girl said and looked at Minato and the others. "Minato-sensei, there's nothing to be worried about but the problem is they're badly injured, especially, blonde nee-chan."

I tried to sat up but my body won't listen. My wound hurts and darn, it's bleeding.

 **"Kit, I'll heal ya right away."** Kurama said in my mindscape.

I shook my head.

 **"You can't. We can't let Tou-chan and the other know that we're from the future."** I replied to Kurama and smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" Tou-chan asked me. But I just ignored him and sat up forcefully even if my body hurts so bad. "Hey, don't push yourself!"

I crawled to Sakura-chan and check her pulse. I did the same with Sasuke then I sighed in relief.

"Oi, if you want to die, die somewhere. Not in front of us." I looked at the boy who said that...It was...Kakashi-sensei.

My eyes teared up. I immediately looked down and wiped the tears away as I looked at them with my usual grin. "Sankyuu for saving us, dattebayo!"

"Kakashi! Stop being rude in front of a beautiful nee-chan!" Obito shouted at Kakashi-sensei. But sensei just rolled his eyes on him, making the Uchiha growls and crossess his arms. But when Rin giggles, Obito blushed.

I giggled at the sight.

I never thought that Obito is a silly boy...not until _that_ tragedy happened. I felt Sensei looking at me so I looked at him back but he avoided my look. Suddenly, I felt Sakura-chan and Sasuke teme woke up.

"Dobe, where are we?" The oh-so-called-avenger said.

Tou-chan was the one who answered him. "So, I think the three of you was lost. Well, you're in Konoha's forest." he said with a smile but that smile changed into a serious gaze "I don't know if you bring harm to this village and I don't know how you passed the barrier of the village, and so you three need to go with me to see Hokage-sama."

"Naru...is he..." Sakura looked at Team Minato.

I looked at Sakura-chan with a 'Yeah you're exactly right on what you're thinking right now'-look.

The plan starts now.

Tsunade-baachan, Ero-sennin, Sensei, and the rest of the Konoha and Allied Shinobi forces, we'll make things right. I swear... I'll make changes in this cold and dark world. Obito..hang in there...I...we will save you from the darkness too.

"But of course before I take you to Sandaime-sama, we need to treat you first. Don't worry the help has already arrived now." Tou-chan said again.

"Arigatou Yon-I mean uhh.." Sakura-chan said. Pretending to not know Tou-chan. Well Sakura-chan is a terrible liar.

 **"Speak for yourself kit. *grins*"**

 **"STOP IT KURAMA!"** I rolled my eyes inwardly.

"I'm Namikaze Minato. A Jounin shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato." Minato said with a smile and looked at his team.

"I'm Nohara Rin, student of Minato-sensei! Yoroshiku!" she smiled.

Sakura looks at Rin and smiles at the little girl.

"I'm Har-I mean Sakura. I mean no harm and I'm an ally of Konohagakure."

"Uchiha Obito, and I'm going to be a Hokage someday and then I will defeat that arrogant Kakashi!" Obito said with his usual grin and give them a thumbs up.

"Hn. U-"

"He's Sasuke dattebayo! He's not a good at expressing his emotion but he's kind!" I cutted Sasuke, while he glared at me and that made me glared at him too.

"Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi said and looked suspiciously to us. Well...that's Kakashi-sensei for you *sweatdrops*

"And I'm Naru-dattebayo! I love Ramen and hate lazy-butts!"

"You're a lazy-butt too kit *laughs*"

"No I'm not!"

After I introduced myself, a three shinobi appeared suddenly and nodded at Tou-chan as they help the three of us to stand up and walked at the Konoha Byoin.


	3. Red Hot Blooded Habanero

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES**

* * *

As soon as the three shinobi from the future got discharge in the hospital, Naru walked to Sakura and Sasuke who was seriously pissed at Obito because of his prank on them earlier. Now, the three of them are confined in one of the room at the Hospital with the order of the Sandaime.

"Maa, Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Obito is an interesting shinobi-ttebayo! And if you are a shinobi you should be patient in front of children! Un-hm!" she said with her goofy grin, which made Sasuke popped a tick mark on his forehead the same for Sakura.

Sakura sighed and "You're saying that because you always did it before in the past," she said in a calm voice but still have the tick mark on her forehead.

Naru looked down and smiled sadly. "Ah, you're right,"

Sakura pats Naru's shoulder. "Don't worry. We will definitely complete our mission here without fail." she said smiling gently.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Naru's POV

As we heard the knock from the door, it opened revealing Tou-chan with the Sandaime-jiji standing behind him. "The Sandaime wished to talk to you, three." he said softly and smiled at us.

Sakura-chan while Sasuke crossed his arms looked away and of course I just gave them my usual goofy grin.

"Raise your head, child. I heard from Minato-kun that he and his team found you in the forest. Is that correct?" Jiji asked as he walked in front of us with Tou-chan beside him.

How nostalgic, Jiji standing in front of us just like before when we always got scolded with Kakashi-sensei by him. Ah this is not the time to reminisce. "Yeah, Ji-I mean Sandaime Hokage-sama." I answered.

 **"That's rare for you Kit."** the stubborn fox spoke in my mind.

As much as I want to glare at him, I've just decided to ignore his teasing.

"Can you give me your reason on why you ended up at the forest?" Jiji asked in a serious tone.

Sakura-chan looked at Jiji and my father as she answered it. "The truth is, even we, do not know how we ended up there. But believe us or not, we are not an enemy nor we will bring any harm in this village."

"We cannot be sure if you are telling the truth or not. That's why you will have to stay here in the village for us to investigate on what you are planning or if you are a spy especially now that we are on war. Therefore, Sandaime-sama made up his mind that you will be staying at my house for some observation." Tou-chan said.

Jiji gave us a warm smile before speaking. "Don't worry, we welcome you in our village wholeheartedly."

"Arigatou-dattebayo!/Arigatou Gozaimasu!/Hn," the three of us replied in sync.

3rd Person's POV

As they finished talking, little Kakashi and his teammates came to pick the travelers up. "My students will send you at my house and there's no need for you to worry, because my wife will be there to guide you... _oh well I really think that you need to worry about yourselves though._ " he said but he only muttered the last part. "Anyway, I will be home as soon as possible to have a talk with you."

Minato and the Sandaime Hokage then went back to the Hokage's office.

On the other side, Sakura seems relieved while Naru and Sasuke seems to be in a deep thought.

The six of them walked and went to the soon-to-be-Fourth Hokage and his wife's house.

"Naru-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, this way." Rin said and smiled at them as she directed Minato's house.

While they are walking, Naru heard Kakashi and Obito arguing _again_ , while Rin trying to stop them from arguing.

Naru and the two, Sasuke and Sakura, could see themselves on them.

"What did you say stupid Kakashi?!" Obito shouted as he stopped walking making the others stop as well.

Kakashi closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm just telling the truth. You're not strong enough to win from me, hn." he replied coldly.

"Kakashi! Obito! Stop that!" Rin tried to stop but failed.

Obito who was seriously pissed grabbed Kakashi's collar "You sure about that, bastard?!"

"Want to try me?" Kakashi mocked.

Sasuke who stepped in their fight separated the both and glared at them. "You two, you call yourselves a shinobi but then you're fighting over something stupid? Hn. I'll tell you one thing, you will never gain a thing from fighting." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

Naru smirked while Sakura giggled and Rin smiled at the sight while Obito and Kakashi looked away from each other.

"Sasuke-kun have changed." Sakura commented with a smile.

Sasuke glared at the blonde woman who was smirking mockingly at him and sighed.

"Ara, Rin-chan, Kakashi, Obito, what are you doing here outside?" a red haired woman who came out of the house, asked. "Wahhh, are they the one that Minato is talking about?"

Rin nodded and, "Hai, Kushina-san. The blond haired one is Naru-san, the black haired man is Sasuke-san and the pink haired one is Sakura-san."

"Nice to meet you, Kushina-sama." Naru greeted as she unusually bowed her head down same as Sakura while Sasuke just nodded at Kushina.

Kushina chuckled at the three teens. "Myy, such a polite people you are. Kakashi, Obito, you should learn from this Oniichan and Oneechan's!" She said while glaring at the two boy.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" the both said simutaneously while saluting.

 _'Their personality towards Kushina-san changed *sweatdrops*'_ Sakura and Sasuke both thought, sighing.

"Dear, you're scolding those both again, you already look like an old hag because of that, right boys?" Minato said who appeared out of nowhere as he walked towards Naru and the others.

"Right, Kushina-obaasan!" Obito agreed.

Kakashi nodded his head as well.

Kushina's hair suddenly went up and her eyes turned into monsterous looking one making the boys back off including Sasuke. About Naru, Sakura and Rin, they just chuckled nervously for those boys lives. Oh well those boys really doesn't know how a woman feels.

 _"Who's the old hag again, Mi-na-to-kun?"_ a sickeningly _sweetly_ voice asked with a _sweetly_ smile.

Minato and his two male student back off with some trickling sweat coming down from their cheeks. "A-ah, K-Kushina wait wait, I'm just kidding!"

 _"Nee, Sasuke-kun do I look like an old hag?"_ Kushina asked the man who got dragged into their mess.

Sasuke has a sweat trickling down his forehead too and he was too nervous to answer back. "N-N-No." he answered, still trying to regain his confidence.

"Well for now, let's go back inside. Don't mind those boys." Kushina offered, returning back to her normal self while dragging those three girls inside the house.

 _'I didn't think that the dobe's mother is one_ _hell_ _of a mother.'_ Sasuke thought wiping the sweat on his forehead.

"A-ahahaha, sorry for what my wife did earlier, Sasuke-kun." Minato apologised.

Sasuke nods "I don't mind." he replied then followed the girls inside the house.

"That Sasuke guy is just like this lazy butt! Tsk." Obito said referring to Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at him "I don't want to hear that from you." and walked inside the house too. Same with Obito who tsk-ed leaving Minato behind.

"Oiiii! Sensei! Let's go inside!" Obito shouted.

"Ah yeah, I'm coming." he replied.

 _'That_ _Naru_ _, just who is she? No...the three of them, just who are they? Why am I feeling such an enormous chakra from them? Especially from that Naru. She...why does she looks like me?'_ Minato thought, starting to doubt Naru, Sasuke, and Sakura. _'Just what are they_ _planning_ _here_ _?'_


	4. Memories

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

"Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan will sleep here in this room. I'll prepare another futon later for Sasuke-kun-ttebane." Kushina stated as she walked inside the room beside theirs at the corner with the team 7 and team Minato trailing behind her.

The room has an orange painting with a red flames-like design. The bed is also big enough for a two person and the bed sheet's color was orange with a swirl design, also the pillowcase's color is red. Naru also took a liking to the room and decided to ask. "Hey, Kushina-san, Minato-san, whose room was this-dattebayo?" she grinned.

Kushina and Minato smiled "We want it to be our first son's room,"

Naru's smile fade away and Sasuke as well as Sakura frowned. "O-oh..."

"B-But what if your first child wasn't a boy?" Sakura questioned nervously.

Naru gulped as she waited for the couple to answer.

"Well if it is a girl then that would be great! I've always wanted our first child to be a girl but a certain idiot here argue that our first child should be a boy-dattebane." Kushina rolled her eyes as she glared at her husband who only laughed nervously.

Minato pouted at his wife. "Hey! A boy should be our first child then the second one should be a girl!"

"No! A girl should be our first-dattebane!"

"A boy!"

"Girl-dattebane!"

"Kushina-san, Sensei, you still haven't done that _thingy_ yet! Please stop arguing!" Obito grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kakashi face-palmed unconciously and Minato started sweating.

Kushina's eyes widened. "OBITO HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT _THINGY_ YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT-DATTEBANE?! HAHH?!" she glared furiously.

Obito sweats as he gulped and looked at Minato who averted his gaze away from them.

 **"MINATO."** the woman fuming with rage.

"K-Kushina, I can explain!" Minato defended smiling nervously with sweats trickling down his face.

Kushina smiled at Minato and the man ran away. She ran after him and after a minute or two, the both came back with Kushina dragging Minato who's now full of bruises.

Kakashi, Obito, Rin and the Team 7 shivered while imagining what Kushina have done to Minato.

"Oh, how about we eat a dinner first? Rin, Obito, Kakashi, you should eat with us as well!" Kushina exclaimed.

"That would be great, Kushina-san!" Rin smiled, making Obito blushed at the sight. "Me and Obito will help you cook!"

Kushina ruffled Rin's head and nod. "Now, Kakashi, Minato, go stay with our guests at the living room." she demanded as she turned her back from them with Rin and Obito.

On the other hand, Kakashi and the Team 7 with Minato walked at the living room. Naru sat on the couch with Sakura beside her while Sasuke only stood up crossing his arms and leaning on the wall near them. Kakashi and Minato sat on the couch across them.

Minato looked at the Team 7 with a serious glint in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, who exactly are you?" he questioned seriously.

Team 7 had expected such a question from the man already. "We can't tell you..atleast not now." Sakura answered while Naru just stayed silent.

"You are all suspicious. You're not even from the village yet you've manage to sneak in." Kakashi glared.

"..."

"If you bring harm to the village, we will have no choice but to lock you up in a cell." Minato sighed.

"Tch. cheapstake." Naru hissed, crossing her arms and pouting.

That makes the others sweatdropped. "Anyway, we're not here to bring disaster! We're here to have some fun!" Naru added only to recieve a strong whack from Sakura.

"Baka!"

"Ah ahaha I'm just kidding Sakura-chan~" Naru laughed nervously as she scratched her right cheek.

"Sensei, these people are an idiot." Kakashi rolled his eyes making Minato sweatdropped and Naru scowled.

Naru glared at the kid. "What's that jerky child?!"

"Hah?! Who are you calling child?!" Kakashi yelled.

"YOU!"

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU A-"

Before the both could still continue their arguement, Minato finally broke the tension. "Hey you two, stop that before Kushina saw the both of you fighting."

All of them shivered at the thought of Kushina seeing them there for whatever they are doing. And at last, Naru and Kakashi kept still and behave like a puppy. Sakura on the other hand, couldn't help but laugh which caught the others' attention.

"It just remind me when you, Naru and Sen-" she couldn't finish when she remembered the tragedy that have just recently happened on their real timeline. "Oh, i..it's nothing.." said Sakura with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

Naru kept silent and Sasuke balled his fist, making the other two confused. "I'll just go outside for a bit...Excuse me.." Naru said in a low voice while keeping her head low as she walked outside.

"Wait, Kakashi, escort her." Minato ordered his student whose eyes gotten bigger.

"Sensei, why me?" Kakashi asked in a pissed tone but Minato only gave him a smile in return. The latter sighed and decided not to argue anymorr as he followed Naru.

Minato then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well, let's all get along." he smiled.

The pink head smiled while Sasuke only gave Minato a nod.

 _/Naruto and Kakashi/_

"Oi, wait up." the silver head started as he tried to catch up with his short legs to Naru.

The woman stopped her tracks and looked at Kakashi. "O-Oh, Se-Kakashi."

"I-I'll accompany you." Kakashi said. "I'M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE TO! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I WAS TOLD TO, YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he blushed suddenly making the latter giggled.

"Nee, you like this village right?" Naru started to walk again with Kakashi on her trail. "I..I really like this village.." she smiled as she turned into the Hokage monument behind them and point it. "I promised that one day, I'll be part of that as well!"

Kakashi was shocked at the same time he felt his heart skipped a beat.

"That's what I've told before...but it seems like I won't be able to achieve that anymore." Naru continued as she putted her right hand down as she slightly chuckled.

 _"Nee, Sensei! I swear to you that someday my face will be engraved as well on that." a blond hair girl said pointing at the Hokage monument. The man with a silver hair and mask, eye-smiled. "If you're really determined about that then you should train more to get stronger, for you to become one." he said._

 _"Of course, I will Kakashi-sensei. And when that day comes I might even surpass you!" she grinned._

 _Kakashi ruffled her hair making the girl pout and glared at man._

"Oi, you're crying." the child Kakashi said.

The boy was shock when Naru suddenly knelt down and pulled him into a hugged. "O-Oi.."

"Please...just this once...Kakashi... _Sensei_ " Naru said in a low voice as her tears kept falling down. Kakashi couldn't do anything but to heave a sigh and let the woman hug him despite blushing.

"Just who are you?" Kakashi mumbled.

 _"Oh, you're really working hard Naru. I'm starting to like you now, y'know!" Kakashi started as he laughed creepily while walking towards Naru who was completely terrified._

 _Naru started to crawl backwards with a frightened look. "Wah! Sensei, that's disgusting!" she completely stood up and ran away as Kakashi followed to catch her._

"Kakashi, I promise, this time...I will not fail to protect you all. I won't break this vow, even if it costs my life." Naru cried.

Kakashi stayed silent and started to get confused.

Naru stood up and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry..please forget about this. We should go back already."

 _'Sensei...I will sacrifice even my life just to protect you and everyone. This time, along with the Team 7, I promise, we will save this world...'_ Naru thought as she walked back into Kushina and Minato's house with Kakashi whose confused and quiet, following her tracks.


	5. The Vision

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI** **KISHIMOTO** **DOES.**

* * *

"From the positions of the enemy's backup, we've determined that it would be vital to take these points." Mitokado Homura pointed at the map.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage sighed, "The Kannabi bridge, huh?"

"We need to come up with a plan to destroy it right away." Homura's partner, Koharu Utatane retorted.

Picking up a folder, he looked at it and closed his eyes. "Right now, many battles are being waged, so there are only a few people to choose from. So I've decided that for this mission, we'll appoint the four man cell of the Jounin, Namikaze Minato: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito, and Nohara Rin." Hiruzen said as he opened his eyes and putted the folder down.

"They're all quite young, even the Yellow Flash." Homura commented as he lifted his hands up to his chin, rubbing it with his thumb gently.

"Well, due to the situation, our hands are unexpectedly tied." Utatane said.

Hiruzen took a hold on his pipe and eyed the two advisors of his. 'Well, I shouldn't let these geezers knows what I'm planning right now...' he smirked mentally.

"Summon the Team Minato right away." he ordered to the ANBU at the back.

"Hai."

 _ **Meanwhile**_ _ **at**_ _**Namikaze-Uzumaki Residence**_

"Minato-sama, the Third Hokage wishes to see you with your team."

Minato's eyes turned into a serious one and nodded then the ANBU disappeared, "Minato..." Kushina tugged the hem of Minato's shirt and eyed him.

"We'll be fine, Kushina." his husband smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kisses her forehead.

"That's not it, dattebane! We've just finished cooking and you're leaving already?!" Kushina sighed as she placed her hands on her hips which made Minato and his team sweatdropped. "Just be careful..." the red head balled her fists in her hips with a worried look.

Minato nodded as he motioned his team to come with him and eyed the Team 7. "We'll take our leave for now."

The Team 7 all of a sudden froze as someone's memory flashed on their head. "Naru, Sasuke, Sakura?" Minato worriedly looked at them worriedly before leaving.

The three snapped back to reality, 'We need to prevent that from happening, eh?'

"Old man, you better get your ass back here and join us with dinner later with those three little cheeky brats-ttebayo!" Naru gave her a cheeky grin.

Minato snickered and nodded while Naru earned a smack from Sakura for being rude with Kushina laughing her ass off.

 **FASTFORWARD**

"Dammit, I'm late! At this rate I'll be killed! Will I make it?" Obito ran through the forest quickly. "Gyahhh!" he tripped on the branch of the tree and fell down. "Did I make it in time?"

"No, you're late, Obito!" Kakashi growled as he glared down at his teammate. "What time do you think we're meeting?! If you're a proud ninja you should naturally follow the rules and regulations strictly!" he scolded while Minato who was sitting on a rock chuckled.

Obito scratched his right cheek and sat up, "No you see, on the way here I had to help an old woman who was carrying so many luggage plus there was something in my eye..."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Great lie!"

Minato then decided to stop the two and speak, "Don't talk like that, Kakashi. You did went with the old lady, didn't you, Obito?"

"Yeah, I had to carry her luggage."

"Sensei, you're too soft!" Kakashi protested. "Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are called trash." he glared at Obito.

"Why can't you be kind? You're all rules and regulations here! Give me a break and just shut up already!" Obito rolled his eyes as well after dropping a solution on it.

Rin now, decided to stop them. "You two, stop that."

"You're way too easy-going on him as well, Rin. And this is a very important day to me." Kakashi sighed before turning his back from them.

Obito who was completely clueless eyed Rin and Minato, "Did I miss something again?"

"This is the day that Kakashi from now on is a Jounin like me." Minato said, smiling proudly, "So basically myself and his team will be split since the military power of Konoha are low right now."

"Split?" the confused Obito asked as they began to walk.

Minato nod and eyed Obito for a bit, "Yeah, that's right. Kakashi will be the commander of your team and I'll be on my own."

"We talked about it before, Obito. About Kakashi's present." Rin said while walking behind Kakashi as she looked behind her where Minato and Obito were trailing her.

"I wasn't actually listening..."

Kakashi then stopped and so as the three, "Maa, anyway Kakashi, I'll give you this." Minato grinned while holding a kunai. "It's a special kunai made by me! It may be heavy but when you get used to it it'll probably be useful. Take it with you for this mission." he handed it to Kakashi as the silver head took it gratefully.

"Thanks."

"This is from me, Kakashi." Rin smiled and hold up a medical kit. "It's a personal medical bag and it's been improved by me so you can use it easily." though she didn't want him to use it...at least not now that they're on war for a mission. Using it means having him injured seriously.

"Thanks." Kakashi then took it before eyeing Obito.

"W-What?"

"My present?" Kakashi asked.

Obito crossed his arms and averted his gaze, "I didn't get anything for you. Stop dreaming!"

"Not like I'm expecting anything useful from you." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"It's really a mystery how you ever became a Jounin! I'm Uchiha Obito from the Uchiha clan and once I've awakened my sharingan I'll surpass you and kick your ass off!" Obito glared, pointing his index finger at Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, "Uchiha are all elite aren't they? I wonder how you've became one."

"What?!"

"Quit it, guys." Rin pleaded.

Minato once again sighed, "Pipe down, Kakashi, Obito, I'll now explain the mission, we're almost at the country border."

 **Naru's POV**

 _"Kakashi, Rin! Run away!" Obito shouted as the cave crumbled. The three ran away to the exit but when Kakashi-sensei was about to be pinned by a huge boulder Obito pushed him away and took his place._

 _"OBITO!" Kakashi-sensei shouted as he ran to Obito who's half of his body crushed. "Obito!" he tried to push the boulder off from Obito but failed._

 _"No..." On the other side, Rin's tears suddenly fell down as she crawled her way to Obito._

 _"Kakashi_ , _stop...it's fine now...My right half is completely crushed. This is it for me." Obito forcefully said with a raspy voice as he smiled._

 _Then suddenly the scenery changed...and Obito was with Uchiha Madara_ _in a dark place? which I suspected a cave._

 **"Let's see, how do we prevent that thing from happening?"** I held my chin as I sat beside Kurama inside my mindscape.

Kurama laughed at me for only Kami knows why, **"Seriously Kit, it's unusual for you to be that serious."** he said, still snickering.

 **"Oh shut up!"**

 **"Kit, you all should be careful from Madara. If he found out that you're from the future, he'll surely find a way to get rid of you as soon as possible."** Kurama said.

He's right. This mission shall not be exposed to him. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke, let's go meet the Third."

Sakura-chan and Sasuke eyed me confusely, "You saw it too, right? The vision." I asked.

Sakura-chan nodded while Sasuke just closed his eyes as a signal that he did, "You're thinking about consulting the third, aren't you?" Sakura-chan smirked.

"Yaa, you can read me very well, Sakura-chan~"

She just sighed and eyed Sasuke. Tch, this Sasuke-freak. "Let's not waste our time here. Let's go." Sasuke turned his back away from us and walked away as we followed him from behind.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger~ The next chapter would be a little exciting...probably. Well please wait for the next update and hope you like today's chapter~ Jaa'ne~**


	6. Suspicion and Revelation

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

Kushina was worried about Minato and his team and as of now she's already starting to suspect Naru, Sakura, and Sasuke for something already. As the three guests of hers were talking at the living room, she decided to intervene...later. Even if she was a retired ninja, she still had her senses hone from years of being an elite ninja.

Call it a woman's intuition or whatever, however, she felt like the three travelers were hiding something from her and Minato—not just from the both of them, but from everyone. Although she knew that she wasn't supposed to poke her nose on their business, the three of them still are suspicious from her point of view, all the time.

She grinned as she felt that the three still hadn't felt her presence, obviously thinking that she was still busy washing the dishes and whatever. Kushina moved a bit closer hoping to eavesdrop.

The glimpse of Naru and Sasuke leaning on the wall and Sakura, having her arms crossed over her chest while facing her both teammates with a heavy atmosphere around them, Kushina knew that it wasn't just a simple small teen talk.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke, let's go meet the Third," the blond mused. "You saw it too, right? The vision."

Hearing the word 'vision' caught her attention but then Sasuke seems to have sense her and so she was forced to conceal her presence completely to get rid of Sasuke's suspicion. After seeing Sasuke turn his attention back to his teammates, she heave a sigh of relief. Hah, as if she would let the great Uzumaki Kushina herself get caught without knowing anything! Or so she thought.

"You're thinking about consulting the Third aren't you?" Sakura asked, or more like stated.

 _'Why would they need to only consult the Sandaime and refuse to consult Minato about it? Yosh! I'm not going to lose a single information about this-dattebane!'_ the red head inwardly thought with a glint of excitement and such could be seen in her eyes.

"Yaa, you can read me very well, Sakura-chan~" Naru uttered in a completely playfully tone only to receive a sigh from the pinkette as a response.

As the three turned their back and prepared to leave, Kushina then decided to walk to them as she fake a cough. "Where are you three going-dattebane?" she narrowed her eyes. She has her right eyebrow raised and elbows bent as her hands were on her hips.

The three's head flung at the red head's direction and gulped in fear of her. Though in Sasuke's case, he's sweating a lot for he knows how much damage they would receive while facing a mother's wrath.

They won't deny it, not even Sasuke would, Kushina was the last person anybody would want to mess up with. Not even Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, has such an aura that could scare anybody as a mother.

"W-We just uh want to take a breather o-outside?" Naru started while trying to calm her shaking hands though it sounds more like a question instead of a statement.

Wild smirk crept on Kushina's lips. "Maa," she started as she put her hands down. "You should take a seat so we can take our time talking."

Of course—the three doesn't have much of a choice but to follow the woman and sat down the couch across Kushina, like a good puppy.

"A-ano—" Sakura was stopped.

"Who exactly are you?" Kushina kept her serious expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

This was the third or fourth time that someone had asked the team exactly the same question though this would be the first that they would reveal who they are out of fear, or so they think.

"W-we're a t-traveler?" Although it's the truth, for some reasons, Naru just can't stop herself from getting nervous in front of her own mother resulting a shaky and hesitant tone.

Once again, the three gulped as Kushina narrowed her eyes and they also hoped that the woman would not ask them a question that may bring demise to them.

"And exactly from where-dattebane?" and their hope had just recently been shattered into pieces and got cornered by the red head.

Uneasiness started to arise and they're trying to push their fear because Kushina aside. Although they knew that they are doomed and that they really messed up a big time this time. Oh well, Kushina is not really much of an idiot that you could fool with a sweet-talk unlike her daughter, Naru, who is an idiotic yet charming fool.

Sakura then elbowed the one who's sitting beside her which was the one and only Uchiha Sasuke who didn't see it coming, hardly. Sasuke just hn-ed and decided to pass the hard responsibility to Naru who glared at the both.

"So?" Kushina gave them a wicked grin as if telling them that if they lie they would surely meet hell.

Sasuke sighed, "We are from the future,"

Kushina laughed in an unlady-like manner by the unexpected answer that Sasuke had gave her. "S-sorry—" she continued laughing but the three just stayed unexpectedly serious. "—W-wait, you're not lying-dattebane?!" she wiped the tears that had came out from laughing as her lips slightly parted. "Th-then d-don't tell me—"

The red head's attention flung to Naru who only kept her head down. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE MINATO'S LONG LONG LOST SISTER-DATTEBANE?!" They take it back, Kushina is equally dumb as Naru.

The three of them mentally face-palmed.

 _'Dumbness really runs in the their veins, eh?'_ both Sakura and Sasuke thought, heck, even Naru unconsciously admitted it. Then all of a sudden, the image of Karin appeared in Sasuke's head. 'Yeah, probably.' He thought while shivering

Naru laughed lowly and dumbly, "W-well, not quite?"

"Bah. No fun~" Kushina rolled her eyes, still not catching the fact that the blond in front of her was her one and only daughter.

That leaves Sasuke and Sakura sighed. _'Both mother and daughter are rather quite the dumb one, that's for sure.'_ They both thought in unison.

The Uchiha duckbutt ravenette's eyes went to Sakura's direction who motioned her to handle it due to Naru's now petrified soul and body.

Sakura faked a cough. "Kushina-san—" she heave a sigh before continuing. "You really have no clue who that girl was?"

Kushina shook her head. "Not really-dattebane."

 _'She's hopeless.'_ Sakura sweatdropped.

"She's your…future daughter,"

Screw time-paradox! One Uzumaki in her—their life is enough, oh gosh, but two? That's quite frightening!

"Oh, she's my daughter," Kushina nodded as she smiled until the word 'daughter' processed on her head, and with a wide teary eyes she brought her right hand on her mouth. "Sh-she's m-my—da-daughter-dattebane?"

Seeing Naru recovered from the shock that she received earlier, Sasuke patted her shoulder and nodded. The blond looked up at her mother with a smile.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru-dattebayo! Yoroshiku, Kaa-chan!" Kushina tackled the blond into a hug and Naru started to tear up like her mother. "It's really nice meeting you here in person, Kaa-chan," the blond mumbled at her mother as she hugged her back.

On the other hand, Sakura and Sasuke watched the both with a smile plastered on their face. Happy from the fact that Naru had gotten the chance to reunite with her late parents in person, and this time it wasn't just some left chakra sealed in her. Even Sasuke were happy for the dobe especially when the lingering feelings that he had for her still hadn't disappeared despite the fact that they were once an enemy.

* * *

 **Poor Uzumaki~ Though they are very charming, especially Nagato and Mito! Oh gosh, this took a lot of time for me to finish! Writer's block is really the worst enemy that I could ever have! I have a lot of plot written here though I don't think they fit well for this chapter and so I've decided to write a chapter where Kushina and Naru will have their own moment.**

 **Dattebayo/Dattebane- Y'know, Believe it.**


	7. Special Chapter: Be my Date

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, IF I OWN IT I WOULD PROBABLY MAKE KAKANARU** **A CANON!**

* * *

The sun has risen and Naru knew that it is yet another annoying day. Seeing some Valentines stuff hanging on the stores as she walked down the Konoha street, it annoys her on how 'red' the day is. But then, she doesn't know why she made a box of chocolate with a red ribbon on it if she hated Valentines that much. She heaved a heavy sigh then she shoved her hand on her pocket.

"Naru!" called her annoying friend, Kiba with grown-up Akamaru walking beside him. She glanced up at him and raise a brow. "Oi oi, man, what's with the mood? It's Valentines, you should be happy!"

"Idiot, as if I'm gonna be happy seeing your dog face so early in the morning!" Naru stuck out her tongue out at Kiba who's eye twitched from the insult he got.

"What was that, you blond-goof?!" Kiba shot her a glare.

"Baka, baka, baka!" the blond laughed as she jumped from roof to roof with Kiba trying to catch her.

After feeling that she had managed to lose the dog boy, she leaned on the tree with her arms folded over her chest. She heaved a heavy sigh and closed her cerulean orbs. She then took out the box of handmade chocolate that she made and rolled her eyes annoyingly. "Valentines, huh?" Kakashi's image suddenly appeared on her head which sent a chill through her spine and blood rushed on her faces. "No, no, no! That's wrong!" she shook her head and sighed once again.

"Are, it seems that our little blonde is having a love trouble~" a laid back yet husky voice speak above the tree where Naru is leaning at.

Jumping in surprise, Naru looked above and felt her face heat up again. "K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei! W-When—Wh-Why—Wh-wha—" she couldn't finish a word except for Kakashi's name which made the man chuckled.

"Maa, calm down," he gave the 16 year old a one-eyed smile and jumped down. "I was here all along. As you can see, I'm hiding from my _followers_." Kakashi giggled.

"O-Oh," Naru laughed nervously. "W-well, I th-think I should get going now! Sakura-chan and Sai are waiting for me!"

From Kakashi's point of view, it was clear as crystal that the blond is avoiding him. He placed his beloved book with a bright orange cover inside his pouch and grabbed the blond's wrist before performing a shunshin jutsu. As they reappeared in the middle of the street Kakashi's hand slipped down Naru's hand before entangling it with hers.

"S-sensei?" she tried to pull her hand away but Kakashi's grip was tight as they walk down the street.

"Despite your age, you're still not a good liar~" Kakashi hummed, smirking beneath his mask. "Sakura is doing a work at the hospital with Tsunade-sama and Sai has a mission with Yamato today."

Naru's face heat up in embarrassment making her grip at Kakashi's hand tightened up and her head hung low. The people on the street stared at them—at their entangled hands as they walk and most of the women glared at the blond as if she just stole their favorite dress.

"Sensei, please let go of my hand,"

Kakashi ignored her just as he ignored the people around them and continued walking. His grip only tightened and his pace has fastened.

"Kakashi-sensei, people are looking." Naru once again mumbled.

"Ignore them." The only answer she received and after the long walk, the both at their destination, the Hokage Mountain.

The blond stare in awe at the peaceful sight of the village. It's been awhile since she went at the Hokage mountain ever since she left in a journey with Jiraiya. "Why here?" cerulean orbs sparkled as she looked at the older man.

Wind gusted around them and in a flash, the silver head's gray orb was staring at the younger's cerulean orbs. Kakashi leaned his mouth on his student's right ear after his hand on Naru's slipped. But then again, his left arm snaked on the blond's waist as he pulled her on him. "Be my date." He whispered at her.

Feeling that her face heat up, she buried her face on the older man's chest. "Kaka-sensei, you know, you are always my date." She mumbled, face still buried on the older man's broad chest. Then, she took out the chocolate from her pouch and hand it over Kakashi, face still red from embarrassment and such.

 _'Aa. So this is the reason why I've made this chocolate,'_ Naru smiled inwardly.

Looking at Kakashi, she smiled as she tip-toed. She pulled down the older man's mask as she stole a peck on his lips. "Happy Valentine's day, Kakashi-sensei."

xx

"Sakura, we can now handle the rest. You should go and celebrate the day." Shizune smiled at her junior.

Sakura just nodded as she pulled her surgical gloves and surgical coat off the she set it down on a basket.

 _'What's the point of celebrating the day today? I don't even have a boyfriend to celebrate with, chaaa!'_ she sighed inwardly as she walked down the corridor of the hospital but stopping in the midway. She turned her head and looked at the bright sky from the window before sighing and continued walking.

Sakura started to feel a bit uneasy and dizzy as she walked out from the Hospital. She also started sweating and started panting hard. _'This scent...this warmth...'_

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called before completely falling unconscious.

Sasuke just eyed Sakura whose eyes already closed. He picked her up in a bridal style then he teleported quickly on the young woman's room as he set her down the bed. "You're still annoying," he muttered as he teleported back at Orochimaru's base but before leaving, he left a single red rose at the pink haired kunoichi's side.

* * *

 **Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun! *panicking* Kabuto, where's Sasuke-kun?!**

 **Kabuto: Idk and Idgaf.**


	8. Operation: Save Obito's Puny Ass

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

In all honesty, Kushina still couldn't believe that her future daughter and her comrades are there in front of her. But what she couldn't believe the most is that the future is on the brink of extinction already.

"What is Minato doing over there? He's the Yondaime Hokage, right, dattebane?" Kushina's fists balled up and started to tremble as she tried to shake off her guess but was completely betrayed when Naru's head hung low with Sakura and Sasuke avoided her gaze.

The three stay silent and Kushina, as if sensing the atmosphere, bit her lower lips and tried to stay calm not until Naru decided to break the silence. "Tou-chan's dead."

Those very words shattered every hope that Kushina has. "Y-You're joking,"

"Tou-chan and you, Kaa-chan, died the day after you gave birth to me. You two died protecting me. I'm sure that you know that when a Jinchūriki gave birth, the seal will completely weaken. According on what you said to me before, as soon you gave birth to me, a masked man suddenly appeared and the ANBUs with Biwako-san, Jiji's wife, was killed by him and threatened Tou-chan to get away from you or else he would kill me. When Tou-chan succeeded rescuing me from him, the masked-man took the chance to release the Kyūbi inside you." Naru clenched her fists before continuing. "The masked-man controlled the Kyuubi and it went on a rampage and nearly destroyed the village. Tou-chan ended up sealing half of the Kyūbi's chakra inside me," She clutched her stomach where the seal was. "And the other half inside him, using the Shiki Fūjin. Be-Because of me...It's my fault, I-I'm sorry."

Hot liquid poured down from Naru's eyes as she balled her fists up until it turned white.

 **"Naru, it's not your fault. It' no one's fault. We're all a victims here, including Madara and Obito-kun."** the two tailed beast, Matatabi said inside Naru's head.

 **"Matatabi, you and the others are already awake,"** Naru who was surprised stated.

 **"Yeah, we were woken up by your overflowing feelings of sadness and suffering right now. Anyway, stop beating yourself up to it. Not even Kushina, your mother, would think that it's your fault. Don't forget, you and your team are the key of hope of this world."**

 **"Kuuuh, that's right, brat! Remember that the old man trusted you to save the world for the second time! Snap out of it, you insolent brat!"** this time it was the one-tailed beast who spoke.

 **"Yeah! Although I don't want to admit it but the tanuki and the aoi neko here is right, Kit."**

 **"Arigatou, Matatabi, Shukaku, Kurama."**

Kushina looked at Naru with her watery violet orbs. No, it wasn't a look filled with disappointment, anger, hatred, or whatsoever that the villagers threw to Naru in the future when she was young. It was a look filled with warmth and love. Love from the mother that she don't have...before.

"Naru, remember that you aren't at fault for that, dattebane. Your father and I from the future surely did it because we love you so much that we would even sacrifice our own lives for you." Naru stared at her mother, dumbfounded as the red-head reached her and pulled her into a hug.

She felt tears forming into her eyes once again as she felt her mother's warmth. The warmth that she's been longing for years. "Past or future, I don't care whether which timeline you are from, that doesn't matter anymore. The important thing is that you are here in front of me. Naru, my daughter, you will not go through any suffering anymore. As your mother, I will also protect you and give you the love that my future self wasn't able to give." Kushina cried as she tightened her embrace.

The blond started to sobbed on her mother's embrace as she hugged her back, refusing to let go the warmth. After a few minutes of crying, Sasuke and Sakura started explaining about what happened before the war.

* * *

The sun has long been set and the clear bright sky have already become dark. Minato stared into the dark night sky silently still in a deep thought that he hadn't even noticed his Uchiha student climbed up the big rock where he was sitting at until the boy had called him.

"Sensei," Minato finally snapped back into reality.

He eyed his student before responding. "Hm? What's wrong, Obito?"

The Uchiha hung his head low and sighed.

"Sensei, I know the importance of teamwork. But Kakashi is always calling me a lazy idiot," Minato frowned as he waited for his student to finish. "Ah, I already know that I was just called 'elite' because I was born into the Uchiha Clan and I know I'm a loser. I also acknowledge that Kakashi is an amazing person but..." Obito became silent all of a sudden and looked up at the dark night sky where stars had scattered and are shining brightly upon them.

The kid knew that he wasn't like Kakashi who is a prodigy and he also knew that he couldn't compete with him. Heck, he wouldn't even try to, but he doesn't have much of a choice. What can he do? He is Uchiha Obito and he hates being looked down upon. He does not need someone reminding him that he is a loser and so he worked harder more than anyone else and tried to beat Kakashi but then, is Kakashi even like that since the start? From what he could remember, Kakashi was a prideful guy even when they were just a kid but unlike now, Kakashi would still softened and opened up with his friends before. The Hatake Kakashi he knew is the guy who would play with them until the sun has set.

Obito could still remember what happened earlier which made him scowl and shook off the thought that Kakashi is still the same Kakashi as before.

 **Flashback no Jutsu**

 _'Nice, Kakashi," Minato smirked as Kakashi motioned them to halt._

 _The enemy nin behind the tree, not farther away from Team Minato, clicked his tongue silently as he readied his kunai and keep his guard up. 'Did they notice me? These guys are good,' he thought as he observed them and when his eyes caught the young blond man. His eyes suddenly widened. 'That guy...No, that can't be right. Either way, I'll just wait and see.'_

 _Minato knelt down and placed his index finger on the ground. 'He's alone?' he thought. 'Yeah.'_

 _"Everyone, be careful. There's about twenty enemies," Minato warned as he looked around his surroundings. "It's probably just a bunch of shadow clones."_

 _"Looks like it," Kakashi responded. "Sensei, I'll go in first."_

 _"Don't be too hasty, Kakashi. You should be the backup" Minato ordered but Kakashi didn't budge._

 _The silver head looked at the ground. "Sensei, I'm the captain today, right?" he smirked underneath the black cloth on his face before eyeing Minato back. "Besides, now's an excellent time to try out the new jutsu I've been developing."_

 _Kakashi started to do the hand seals. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey. Lightning started to gather on his right hand while his left hand holding his right wrist for support then a cringy sound reminiscent of many birds chirping because of the high concentration of the electricity, echoed in the forest. "Stay away from me," Kakashi said as he gathered chakra. A bright fearsome electricity completely lit on his hand. "Chidori!"_

 _Rin and Obito looked at Kakashi with a surprised expression. 'Amazing chakra!' Rin thought._

 _Minato on the other side looked at Kakashi's hand with a serious expression. The silver head was just about to go and attack the enemy when Minato stopped him by placing his hand in front of the boy._

 _"It doesn't matter how many enemies there are, this will end it in a flash." Kakashi assured in a serious tone. "It's the same as your nickname. Besides, it's like what you have said, Sensei. The leader of this mission is me. It's a rule that the team must follow its leader's orders, right, Sensei?"_

 _Minato sighed and pulled his hand back to him as they watched Kakashi's chakra risen up again. The boy had ran up directly at the middle as he was being attacked by the ninja's kage bunshin. Shuriken, kunai, he managed to dodged all of it while running to the enemy's real body. "You let me know the whereabouts of all of you with those weapons just now!" Kakashi let his right hand hit the trees as he ran up against the enemy with Minato diverting the enemy's attention away by throwing a shuriken at him._

 _When the enemy dodged the shuriken, he didn't notice that Kakashi was already behind him, ready to thrust his hand on him. "He's fast!" the enemy gritted his teeth as he watched Kakashi thrust his hand on his chest._

 _The enemy ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke which made Kakashi curse. 'Damn it, a kage bunshin?! Then onto the next one!' he turned around and ran directly behind the other tree._

 _On the other hand, Obito and Rin started to walk to investigate but a kage bunshin who's using a stealth technique appeared in front of them and was about to be stab but Minato managed to slash it with his kunai first as it disappear in a puff of smoke. "Don't let your guard down!" Minato said to the Uchiha who's eyes' now watering up._

 _"R-right!"_

 _Minato's attention went to Kakashi who's running directly to the enemy nin. "Don't push your luck, brat!" he shouted as he unsheathed his tantō from its sheath behind his back and slashed Kakashi but Minato reappeared in the middle of them._

 _The Yellow Flash placed his left hand on the enemy nin's foot and the other grabbed Kakashi. He managed to get away from the enemy and reappeared in front of Rin and Obito._

 _"Kakashi!" Rin screamed as she ran up to the injured boy._

 _'I was finally about to counter that brat, but that blond asshole's movements were fast!'_

 _Minato placed Kakashi down gently with Rin and Obito supporting the boy. 'He's marked,' Minato slowly slipped his bag down from his shoulder and as soon as it dropped, he disappeared and reappeared in an instant behind the enemy nin with a kunai pointed on his neck._

 _"Don't tell me you're Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō?!" the enemy nin who's now sweating bullets, gulped in fear. "Back at the Hidden Rock Village, our superiors told us to run away no matter what if we saw him. Now I know what they meant by that." he said before Minato slashed him on his neck._

 _After that, he went back to his team and saw Rin healing Kakashi's shoulder. For a while, he heaved a sigh of relief and smiled inwardly._

 _"For now, we should retreat and set camp." Minato said._

 _"I'm fine!" Kakashi groaned which made Obito pissed._

 _The Uchiha glared at the boy who's putting up a strong facade wherein fact he's not. That's what he hates about him! He's always pretending like he's strong. Well, yeah, he kind of admit it that Kakashi really IS strong but still!_

 _"What do you mean 'fine'?! You selfishly went against Sensei's orders and did something crazy!" he growled at the young Hatake who glared back at him._

 _"I don't have anything to say to an elite Uchiha crybaby who pissed his pants." Kakashi scoffed._

 _"W-well...I got something in my eyes, so tears started coming out!"_

 _"Do you know the 25th Shinobi Rule? It states, 'A shinobi must never show his tears.'"_

 _When Rin had enough, she looked at the both of them with a warning eyes. "You two, stop this already,"_

 _"Take it easy now, you two." Minato also said in a complete serious tone to catch his students' attention. "Kakashi, it's true that rules and regulations are there to be followed, but that's not all there is to it. I've told you before, there are also times when you have to cope with the situation."_

 _Kakashi averted his gaze away from Minato while Obito mocked him. "You see?!"_

 _"Obito, you too. You're wearing goggles, so there's no way something may've gotten into your eyes. If you don't control your mouth, then your mind will become just as weak." He said before turning back to Kakashi. "And one more thing. Kakashi, you should never use that jutsu again. It's true that you have the destructive force and speed needed for it, but when you're moving too fast, it's near impossible for you to see the enemy counter your attack. Therefore, it's an incomplete jutsu. Before we leave, I'll say this again. The most important thing for a shinobi is teamwork."_

 **Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!**

"Kakashi is the son of the genius ninja, Hatake Sakumo, who's known as the 'Konoha's White Fang'. His father the same level of respect as the 'Legendary Sannin'. Because Kakashi had spent his childhood with such a genius, sometimes he may look at you guys and see you as unsatisfactory," Minato explained.

Obito looked at him with a surprised expression. "White Fang? Now that you mentioned it, I've heard of him too. The hero who died to protect the village," he suddenly frowned "Kakashi never said a word about him though."

"Everyone in the village and of course Kakashi, respected that magnificent person," the Yellow Flash stopped for a moment and hung his head low before continuing "Until that incident happened."

"Incident?"

Minato eyed Obito "I'm probably not supposed to talk about this freely but since you're on the same team as Kakashi, I want you to know,"

"What happened?" Obito wore a worried expression as he roughly gulped.

"Kakashi's father, Sakumo, had been disgraced before he committed suicide,"

Obito's eyes slowly widened. "Eh?"

"Five years ago, when he was on a top-secret mission, sneaking into an enemy land, he had to choose between two options. The success of the mission or the life of his comrades. Of course, if he followed the village's rules, he couldn't abort the mission, but to save the lives of his comrades, he chose to abandon his mission. However, because of that, the Fire Country suffered a great loss, and his comrades in the village blamed him. In the end, even the comrades that he had saved slandered him. Because of that, his mind and body became weak, and Sakumo-san took his own life." Minato closed his eyes "From that point forward, Kakashi never opened his mouth about his father again and he began his insistence on following the rules and regulations."

Minato looked at Obito who's now in a deep thought but his eyes still filled with worry and sympathy for his rivaled friend. "Obito, even if only a little, try to understand him. Don't bear a grudge towards him."

"Hai, Sensei,"

* * *

"So that's what happened," Kushina lowered her head and balled her fists up. "Obito..." she mumbled to herself.

Kushina is so worried about Obito. She may not look like it, but both she and Minato considered Obito as their own child. Along with Kakashi and Rin. She and Obito shared so many similarities. Like how they lost their parents on war and like how they don't like studying...like how they both wanted to become the Hokage so bad.

 _'No. I will not let Obito walk down the wrong path!'_

Kushina have decided. She will help these three for the sake of the world...for the sake of Obito...for the sake of her daughter and husband. "Go," she said in a soft voice.

"Eh?"

"I will talk about this to the Sandaime while you go after Minato and his team is," Kushina looked at them with her eyes filled with worries and hopes. "Please, save Obito."

Naru grinned widely and gave her a thumbs up. "Leave it to us, Kaa-chan!"

The red head smiled and hugged the blond for the last time. "Thank you..please come back safely, _my daughter_."

"Yeah, we will." she said unusually gently as she hugged her back and smiled.

When Kushina pulled away, Naru turned to her teammates with her signature grin. "Yosh! Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Let's proceed to the plan! Operation: Save Obito's puny ass!" she yelled only to receive a hard smack from her mother and from Sakura as well.

"Heh," Sasuke watched in amusement as Naru got scolded by both Kushina and Sakura.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! It's sooooooo hard to write today's chapter! The fighting scenes and also Obito and Minato's conversation are the hardest part! Anyway, thank you for supporting this story and I'm really sorry for the other day! I think I might've replaced the chapter one "Team 7 and Team Minato reunited" with my other story plot here in the .**

 **The truth is I've decided to fix the story's plot holes, grammatical errors, and typos and haven't noticed that I've replaced it with the KHR plot of mine. Must be because I'm really tired that time. Thank you to one of my readers here for reminding me about it!**

 **Please keep on supporting and reviewing! I want to know everyone's thought about this shitty work of mine~ So bye!**

 **Tou-chan- Dad**

 **Kaa-chan- Mom**

 **Kyūbi- Nine Tails**

 **Tanuki- Raccoon dog**

 **Aoi Neko- Blue cat**

 **Arigatou- Thank You**

 **Shiki Fūjin- Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

 **Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone**

 **Chidori- One Thousand Birds**

 **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō- Konoha's Yellow Flash**

 **Yosh- All right**


	9. The Rules and The Trash

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI** **KISHIMOTO** **DOES.**

* * *

"This is where we have to split," Minato said in a serious tone, praying for his students'— children's safety. "It was only by chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting alone. From now on it'll be a team battles. This is a war, no enemies will have mercy on any of you that's why everyone, be careful."

"We'll be very careful. Besides we have him. Right, Taishō?" Obito unexpectedly uttered as he tilted his head sideways in attempt to hide his face in embarrassment.

Minato blinked, and couldn't help but smiled while Rin eyed Obito with a surprised expression. Kakashi had his lips slightly parted which didn't go unnoticed by Minato. _'What could have happened to this idiot to act like this?'_ was what running inside Kakashi's head.

"Yeah,"

As the infamous Konoha's Yellow Flash leaped away from his students, he couldn't help but feel anxious. His students joining the war all alone, will they be okay? Maybe...they would, or so he hoped.

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke! Can't we just use your eyes to teleport to where they are?!"

The infamous avenger glared at the blond for the nth time before sighing. "I already told you that my Rinnegan are only capable of teleporting at a short distance." He said as he leaped over the trees in an incredible speed.

"How about your Sharingan? Obito from the future could do it and also Kaka-sensei! Tsk, lame!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes after realizing that his blond comrade hasn't change a bit—her stupidity, that is. "Usuratonkachi, like my Sharingan have the same ability as them." He said in a low voice, enough to let his teammates know that if Naru don't shut up, she would surely meet hell.

"Maa, you two, calm down. We're almost there, you see," Sakura paused, stopping mid-way. "But let's rest for a bit. Your body surely haven't recovered completely from the chakra exhaustion yet, right?" she smiled as she jumped down from the tree.

But Naru only clicked her tongue as she also jumped down, followed by Sasuke. She gritted her teeth and slammed her right fist on the trunk. "Sakura-chan, we can't waste our time here, dattebayo!" she snarled only to receive a furious look from the pinkette.

Sakura's fists were clenched and she was fighting to keep her face tranquil—for she knew that her blond teammate was just worried about Minato's team, but she also knew the fact that she can't just let Naru and Sasuke go at the battlefield knowing that the both are still not in a good condition. Their chakra, that is.

"Naru, I know that you're worried about them, but I'm sure that you know that I can't let you fight knowing that you're still too exhausted. That includes you, Sasuke-kun," she gave the both of them a reassuring smile and walked to Naru and held Naru's bleeding fist.

Green light lit on Sakura's palm and Naru's wound disappeared in an instant proving that her medical skill had improved greatly. "Don't worry, we'll save them just in time. So please, sit still and rest for a bit."

"Sorry, I was just anxious," the blond gave Sakura an apologetic look as she heaved a heavy sigh. "I just can't let it happen again."

"I know, Naru. I'm worried about them as well, but I'm also worried about you, as a medical-nin and as your sister-figure."

* * *

Rustling bushes, dancing leaves. The three young Konoha-nin walked silently and stealthily, Kakashi stayed alert and observed their surroundings. As he picked up a trail of chakra and sniffed a scent of a person hiding behind the tree near them, he lifted his right-hand as a sign for them to stop.

The three looked above as they noticed some sharp bamboo trunks making its way to them. Obito made a hand seals and breathe in heavily. "Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he inwardly chant.

The great fireball hit the bamboo-trunks and had scattered at the river they were standing at. Little did they know, those bamboos were just a mere distraction and the enemy-nin was already behind their teammate, Rin. The enemy-nin's teammate jumped down from a tree and threw a bunch of shuriken which Obito managed to reflect while Kakashi leaped up and clashed his kunai with the enemy-nin's kunai.

"Gyaaah!" the both young-nin heard.

They both jumped backwards and glared at the other enemy-nin as they saw Rin on his arm, unconscious. "We'll take this one." He said as the both suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Obito yelled "Dammit!" he ran at the smoke only to saw nothing.

"Obito, don't go after them!" Kakashi said in a cold voice.

The Uchiha stopped running and turned around. He walked closely to Kakashi and grabbed his collar. "What...what the hell are you saying?" he silently growled at the prodigy and glared daggers at him. "Don't you get it? Rin was...abducted by the enemy!"

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi just stared at the Uchiha who's now gritting his teeth. "We will resume the mission even if it's only the two of us."

Obito let go of Kakashi's collar in surprise. His lips slightly parted and his eyes slightly widened. "What about Rin?" he questioned in a low voice.

"Leave Rin for now. The enemy knows what our aim is, so they won't kill her yet. Besides, Rin is a skilled medical-nin, even as a prisoner, she should be treated well. As long as she looks after the enemies casualities." Kakashi explained which made Obito's blood rushed in his head.

Silence filled the surroundings after Kakashi explained, until Obito laughed...sarcastically. "What you're saying does not include Rin's safety. Rin's life is more important than this mission!"

"As a shinobi, sometimes it is essential to sacrifice your own companions' safety for the accomplishment of the mission. That's the rule. If the mission fails, this endless war will continue and many more sacrifices may occur."

"I don't care! Rule this, rule that! Your rules have nothing to do with Rin's life! That's just your spectaculation! You'd simply throw away your companion's life whose been with you through thick and thin?! When you and I were injured, Rin did her best to heal us! If she hadn't been there, we wouldn't have been here, standing right now! If she hadn't been there, we would've been already dead!" anger and despair laced on Obito's voice as he uttered those words.

"That was her duty."

Obito had enough. He knew what Kakashi had been through before, but that doesn't concern Rin's life and so he threw a really hard punch on Kakashi's face who fell on the river ground. "I...really can't stand you!"

"Whether you hate me or not, I'm still the captain and you are to obey my instructions no matter what." Kakashi stood up calmly.

Obito turned his back from Kakashi and clenched his fists tightly. "I know I'm weak and that only you have the power to save Rin, yet you refused to do so. I have no need to follow your instructions anymore. From the beginning you and I were like a water and oil," He started to walked away but stopped again. "I'm going to rescue Rin."

"You don't understand anything! What happens to those who don't follow the rules—"

"I believe that the 'White Fang' is truly a hero." Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden words of Obito. "Those who don't follow the rules and regulations may be called trash but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash. And if being called a trash is the only way to save Rin, then I might as well just become that trash! If I'm that kind of trash, I'll break the rules and if that's not being a true shinobi, then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi!"

* * *

 **Author: Wah! Obito I love you and you too Sakura! *hugs the both***

 **Obito: Isn't this a lil bit dramatic?**

 **Author: Nah it's not!**

 **Sakura: Chaaa! I love today's chapter!**

 **Obito: I think you should add Orochimaru, that hebi-yaro on the next one!**

 **Sakura: NO WAY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME, OBITO?!**

 **Obito: NO I AIN'T! *laughed maniacally***

 **Sasuke: *disappears***

 **Sakura: *face-palms***

 **Naru: *shudders***

 **Author: Maybe I should! Oh well, thank you for reading! Bye!**

* * *

 **Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - Fire Release! Great Fireball!**


	10. Success!

**DEFINITELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

* * *

It's as if the time had stopped and their body froze. Seeing the blond and pink haired teens smirking right in front of them, they prayed that the both is just an illusion. They may not want to admit it, or only Kakashi may not want to, the two seems quite strong. Maybe strong enough to battle with their Sensei, but that would be impossible, or so the two boys thought so. If the two of them have to fight Naru and Sakura, they will surely lose without even putting a damn fight.

Naru, as if reading the boys' mind rolled her eyes. "Hey, do you seriously think that we're an enemies," she sighed and smirked "Really? If we were, we would have had you killed back at the village already."

"How can we trust you?" Kakashi wary glared.

The pink haired-nin smiled. "We are here to help you rescue Rin-chan."

"R-really?!" Obito, this time, questioned while his eyes filled with hopes.

Kakashi face-palmed at his teammate's reaction. "Oi, oi, they might be an enemy you know? How dense could you get, Obito?"

The Uchiha just ignored him as he watched Sakura bent down in front of Kakashi. She placed her right palm in front of his injured eye as a bright green light glowed. "For the time being this will stop the bleeding, and Naru can do the rest later on."

The worry and suspicion slightly disappeared from Kakashi's face and accepted the two young woman's help. "Fine. But you'll have to explain why you are here after we rescued Rin."

"Nah, you two will stay here. We'll handle the rest." said the three-whiskered-nin which made Kakashi glared at her.

"She is our teammate and there's no way in hell that we will let you do that."

Sakura pulled down her glove as she usually do at the battlefield, and smirked.

"Fine, you two will come," the young woman stopped and gave them a hard look. "But you will not fight the enemy. As soon as we got Rin-chan out of the enemy's hands, the two of you along with Rin-chan will have to retreat."

"Eh? Then, what about Naru-nee?" Obito worriedly glanced at Naru who's busy arguing with Kakashi.

Sakura patted Obito's head, "Maa, that lady will manage everything by herself. She still have an unfinished business with the real enemy anyways."

Although the Uchiha didn't understand what Sakura meant, he just nodded and accept at the condition that they were given.

Now, that left the Hatake.

"Sounds suspicious," he glared. "Fine."

"Yosh! It's time for some action!" the one and only Uzumaki Naru claimed with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Obito and Kakashi stood up and took a deep breath. They need to put their trust to these two young woman as well to Rin. Once they put their mind into it, then there's no more backing off.

The group then leaped from tree to tree until they arrive specifically in front of the enemy's hideout. Naru gave Sakura a nod as she signal the two boy to not leave her side.

Meanwhile, inside the hideout there the young Nohara sitting at the corner of the cave, eyes lifeless with the enemy glaring her.

"You're really stubborn, kid and you're also starting to piss me off."

"Ho, but you know, you're also starting to piss me off, ttebayo."

Naru who's arms crossed gave the enemy-nin a mockingly grin while Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito behind her.

The two boys reached out their kunai inside their pouch, ready to attack the enemy anytime only to earn a heating glare from the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Damn, everyone's really useless." the enemy-nin sighed and stood up.

Obito who put his kunai back into his pocket, activated his sharingan and took a careful look at Rin's flow of chakra.

"Rin's chakra flow is completely different to ours," his eyes filled with worry and his hands started to tremble.

"She was probably put under some genjutsu to squeeze out some information from her." Naru claimed and took a single step for the enemy to be alert.

The enemy-nin put an arrogant smile. "Two ladies and two brats. How do you expect to beat me?" he laughed maniacally.

"Oi! Stop underestimating me! I'll pounce you, idiot!" the blond who nearly—really lost her patience yelled with her hands up high ready to punch the enemy-nin.

The others sweat-dropped at her reaction.

"Naru-nee, Sakura-nee, be careful. That one's speed isn't something to laugh at." Obito warned which was laughed off by the blond.

"Take this more seriously, will you?!" Sakura smacked Naru's head and glared.

"Ha-Hai, Sakura-neechan!"

'Oi, oi, are you serious?' the other three thought while watching the two young woman.

While the two were busy talking—arguing, the enemy-nin took the chance to attack them. However, his attack were deflect by Naru's kunai without anyone but herself and Sakura noticing it.

"Wh—"

Kakashi who was about to attack the enemy, froze with a wide eyes. He—no, not only him but also Obito couldn't find a word to say. The speed was really something, and for her to deflect it easly and quickly without even having to look? That's just...terrifying.

Sakura also took the chance to ran to Rin. "Kakashi, Obito, go to where Sakura-chan is!" Naru said as her kunai clashed again with the enemy-nin's sword. They were fighting in a great speed but Naru was in more faster, maybe the effect of the continuous fight from the war.

The two nodded and went to where their teammate and Sakura is.

"Kai!" Sakura muttered and in an instant, Rin regained her conscious.

"Kakashi, Obito!" the first thing that came out from her mouth before turning to Sakura. "S-Sakura-nee?! Why are you here?!" she also saw Naru who's effortlessly fighting the enemy-nin making her more confuse than she already is.

Naru kicked the enemy's gut and slashed his forehead protector as if making him a rogue-nin. "Told ya, don't underestimate me." she grinned as she dropped her kunai and gave the enemy-nin an uppercut punch who flew a little further from her.

Sakura on the other hand, helped Rin stood up. "Let's go before things get worse." she said as they run at the exit.

The smirk from the enemy-nin didn't escape from her eyes. She grabbed Kakashi and Obito's collar as well as Rin's hands and dashed much more faster than before.

"Doton! Iwayado Kuzushi!" the ground started to shake violently and the cave started to collapse.

"Naru!" Sakura yelled.

As if a lightning, the Uzumaki was already behind Sakura, with a spinning ball of chakra around her palm. The technique that only two person could use. " _Rasengan_!" she hit the huge boulder that was supposed to hit Sakura and the kids. The boulder turned into nothing but a dust.

'Th-that...' Team Minato watched in surprise. 'The technique which only Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei could use...how?'

Sakura and the kids safely got out leaving Naru inside the now-collapsed cave.

"Naru-nee!" Obito and Rin yelled with a tears while Kakashi stared, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, she'll come back alive." Sakura smiled before turning at the enemy-nin who's only a little further away from them. "Now, you showed us a really bad damn trick. Shall I show you mine?" she pulled her glove down harshly as if tightening it with a smirk on her lips.

The reinforcement of the enemy which she had already sensed from before came out from where they are hiding.

"Kakashi, Obito, take Rin and hide somewhere far away from here." the pink-haired kunoichi warned.

"But-" Obito was cut off when Kakashi grabbed his and Rin's hand and took did what they were told to do.

"Doton! Retsudo—"

"Trying another handful technique?! I don't think so!" Sakura glared and jumped to them. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Just you wait Madara, I'll soon end that evil plan of yours!" the blond kunoichi grinned to herself while using her nine-tails cloak to suppress the big rock from falling to her. "But seriously, it's lonely by myself here," she sighed and pouted.

* * *

 **Doton! Iwayado Kuzushi - Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction**

 **Doton! Retsudo Tenshō - Earth Style: Earthquake Slam**


End file.
